


Standing up

by ohkaychow



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkaychow/pseuds/ohkaychow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some parts of Cameron are awake</p><p>WARNING: PURE SMUT AHEAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm a first time writer. Be forgiving! I can't believe I'm even writing this, but it came to mind, so I thought I'd like to do everyone a favor and write this shameless smut. I know scientifically this can't happen, but who doesn't like some good old-fashioned smut?

After being saved from the death inducing injection, Cameron fell into a deep coma, lasting more than five months. At this point, the Stitchers crew had lost all hope in Cameron's chances of waking up. Maggie even started recruiting new people for Cameron's position. 

But Kirsten couldn't let that happen. There was no way that any guy could take over the witty, intelligent Cameron. So, Kirsten took things in her own hands. 

As Cameron lay on the spacious hospital bed, Kirsten sat adjacent to him, pondering and thinking about ways she could stimulate Cameron's consciousness. Night after night, Kirsten stayed with Cameron on a bedside cot, looking after him and keeping him company in his unconscious state. It wasn't until 10PM that an idea popped into Kirsten's mind. 

Kirsten crept into Cameron's hospital bed slowly. She tenderly stroked his arm back and forth, alternating from soft to hard strokes. Noticing that this would take too long and could possibly not work, Kirsten took her actions to another level. Carefully, Kirsten pressed her lips onto Cameron's neck, slowing kissing her way up from his collarbone to his earlobe. Swirling her tongue around his earlobe, she suddenly recognized a small moan, almost too soft to hear. Instantly, Kirsten knew her plan seemed to be working. Her hand made her way down from his heart to his toned abdomen to his thigh. Rubbing right below his nether regions, Kirsten heard another illicited moan. Daring to go further, Kirsten finally placed her hand atop his hardening cock. Kirsten was instantly impressed with herself. She started to slowly palm Cameron's cock above his pants, further making the fabric covering his cock tent and grow. Cameron's moans started to transform into small phrases. "More," he offered. Kirsten stopped to wonder if it were actually a good idea for her to awake Cameron this way, but the actions were done. His cock hardened for her and there was no going back. 

"More, more" Cameron softly pleaded. Untying the pants string on Cameron's hospital trousers, Kirsten reached under his pants and reached for Cameron's cock. Nearly double the size of Kirsten's small fist, Cameron's cock twitched underneath her touch. His breathing became hitched as Kirsten spit in her hand for moisture, and began slowly stroking his lengthy cock. "Yes, yes" he moaned. Her small hands swirled against the tip of Cameron's cock and Cameron gasped, literally taking his breath away. As soon as Kirsten's lips touched the tip of Cameron's cock, his eyes grew wide open, and his cock grew to its hardest. Circling her tongue around the top and licking it bottom to top, Kirsten enjoyed pleasing Cameron, who has grown all consciousness back. Kirsten bobbed her head up and down the length in tangent to the rhythm of her hand stroking the lower half of Cameron's cock. Kirsten attempted to deepthroat all of Cameron's length, and suddenly cupped her hands on his balls, bringing his to his climax. Kirsten swallowed all of what Cameron had to offer. Pleased with herself, she started playing with herself, touching her pussy and spreading them apart, wondering what and how it would feel to have Cameron's cock sink into her wet pussy. As she fingered herself laying next to the fully conscious Cameron, her head started to roll back and her back started to arch away from the hopsital bed. She imagined Cameron's cock buried deep within her, filling her up entirely, over and over again; his large cock pounding into her with a great intensity and drive. Finally hitting the climax, Kirsten released her fingers out of her pussy, wiping her wetness on her thigh. 

 

"Cameron's back," Kirsten observed aloud.  
"Definitely some of Cameron's parts of him came back before he did," Cameron's joked.


End file.
